Apollo in Wonderland
by AntisocialAnimeFreak
Summary: Trucy gets a bit carried away with her magic tricks, causing Apollo to have an adventurous day in a crazy place.


**A/N: I randomly had thoughts about Apollo shrinking down small enough to fit in someone's pocket, then I started writing and ended up with this!**

* * *

Apollo stepped through the front door of the Wright Anything Agency only to find the whole place was a complete mess.

"Trucy, what have you done here?" Apollo asked his half sister who was currently sitting legs crossed on the sofa flicking through the pages of a book too fast for Apollo to believe she was actually reading it.

"Hey, Polly," Trucy ignored the question and asked a question of her own. "Want to help me with a magic trick?"

"No," Apollo replied, "and you didn't answer my question."

"I'm trying to think of new magic tricks," Trucy was still scanning through pages of her book.

"You didn't have to make such a mess," Apollo began tidying the room, picking up random boxes of all shapes and sizes and stacking them on top of each other. "What if Mr Wright gets mad?"

"Daddy won't mind, he loves my magic. Now come over here so you can be my glamorous assistant," Trucy looked up from her book and gave Apollo a wink as she spoke.

Apollo sighed. He knew he'd not win in an argument with Trucy and decided to just let her continue her magic, but refused to help her.

"Aww, you're no fun," Trucy pouted. "I even found this cool book of spells and tricks."

"Is that what you've been flicking through since I got here?" The young attorney tried to take an interest.

"Yep, I knew you wanted to help me," Trucy burst up in excitement.

"Trucy, that's no-" Apollo barely got any words out before Trucy interrupted him, pulling him to the other side of the room.

"Come here, I want to try a trick," Trucy pushed Apollo into a large box.

Before Apollo could gain his balance and exit the box, Trucy slammed the door and locked it with a padlock, trapping Apollo inside. Apollo banged on the walls of the box in a failed attempt to escape.

"This isn't funny, Trucy!" Apollo shouted, "Let me out of here!"

"I just want to see if any of the tricks in this book are any good," the young magician said as she pulled a magic wand out of her magic panties.

"What sort of magic trick is it?" Apollo asked out of fear, as he had no idea what Trucy had in store for him.

"Oh, I don't know," Trucy replied calmly. "The book doesn't say what the spells and tricks do; I guess I'm supposed to find that out for myself when I follow the instructions."

"If you have no idea what this trick will do, then I really don't agree to helping you," Apollo sounded very annoyed.

"Too late, I don't know where I put the key to the padlock, so you might as well let me perform my tricks while you're in there."

"What?!" Apollo was definitely annoyed. "How long am I going to be trapped in here?"

"Don't worry, I'll get daddy to break the box open and save you once he gets home,"

This didn't make Apollo feel any better. He heard Trucy tap the box, chant strange words which she was clearly reading from a page of her book, and then tap the box again. Apollo was displeased that she had just started performing the trick without warning him first.

"Polly, did the trick do anything?" Trucy's voice sounded louder than before.

"No, nothing happened," Apollo announced. He had not expected anything to happen in the first place.

"Polly? Are you okay?" The worry on Trucy's voice confused Apollo.

"I'm fine," Apollo replied.

"Polly?!" Trucy started hitting the box. "Answer me Polly! You're making me worry."

Apollo didn't understand; could Trucy not hear him?

Trucy began pulling at the padlock, trying to pull the door open, but to no avail. Apollo could see large cracks of light around the top, bottom, and one side of the box, almost as if a giant door had slightly opened. Apollo ran towards the light and through the gap in the box.

Standing before Apollo was a giant Trucy Wright. Trucy peered down and saw the attorney dressed in red standing at her feet.

"Trucy! How have you gotten so big?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not big, you're just _very _small," Trucy grinned.

"This is all because of your crazy magic tricks! How dare you do this to me! Turn me back to my normal size right know," Apollo ordered, only to receive a cheeky giggle in response. Trucy crouched next to the tiny Apollo and giggled some more.

"The only way you can get bigger is by eating a golden snackoo," Trucy was grinning, "and I'm not letting you have the one I have."

Getting a better look at Trucy's appearance, Apollo stood in awe at the realistic looking white ears on her head.

"Trucy, you're not making any sense. Can't you just use magic to change me back? And those ears make you look ridiculous, by the way," Apollo's words were taken harshly by the rabbit magician.

"Don't make fun of my ears! If I weren't on such a tight schedule, I'd make time to step on you," Trucy boomed in anger whilst looking at the time. "Oh my! I must be going; I'm going to be late! I must get this golden snackoo to the queen!"

Without even sparing a crumb and leaving Apollo confused and frightened, Trucy quickly hopped away into the office room of the Wright Anything Agency, wagging her little, fluffy, white tail behind her.

'This is so weird,' Apollo thought to himself as he started walking through the room in hope of finding help. Suddenly the little person could hear a chuckle coming from above. Looking up, Apollo could see something small and purple that was moving by the window.

Apollo somehow managed to climb to the blinds all the way to the windowsill where the purple figure lurked.

"Who's up here?" Apollo called out nervously as he looked around. Taking a few more steps forward, Apollo saw who was there. "Prosecutor Gavin? What are you doing here? And why are you a... _caterpillar_?"

Klavier Gavin, who was resting on a small purple cushion, looked to be very insulted by how bluntly Apollo had stated his appearance as if it were something most foul. The purple caterpillar turned away and did not give a response for a while, which annoyed Apollo greatly.

"Who, Herr Forehead, are you to judge my appearance?" The prosecutor caterpillar questioned. "Annoy me once more and I will be tempted to kick you with one of my many legs, and you wouldn't want one of my kicks to send you flying off this windowsill, ja?"

"Umm... I'm sorry for being so rude," Apollo replied, realising that he had insulted the appearance of the only two 'people' he had met, and did not want to get on anyone's bad side. "By any chance, could you help me? I'm kind of not sure what's going on, and being small isn't exactly helpful."

Apollo seemed to have said something to upset the caterpillar; he could see the purple legs twitching, ready to kick.

"Ah! Not that's there's anything wrong with being small," Apollo said quickly, assuming that was what insulted prosecutor Gavin. "It's just that I'd rather be bigger so I can get around easier."

"Luckily for you, I'm willing to help," Gavin smirked.

Apollo was overjoyed to hear that someone would actually help him, and was surprised that it was prosecutor Gavin. 'Well this is a strange place after all,' thought Apollo.

"I actually have a crumb of golden snackoo in my possession," Gavin boasted, "but I'm willing to part with it considering you appear to need it."

"Wow, thank you so much," Apollo was truly grateful.

Reaching into the purple guitar that was resting by the cushion, which appeared to have more strings than it should have, Gavin pulled out a tiny golden piece of a snackoo. He didn't hand it over immediately as he still had advice to give to the lost attorney.

"To escape this place, you must have permission to leave from the queen, but the queen never leaves the office room, and the only way into that room is the door, which you are too small to open," explained Gavin.

"But Trucy took the golden snackoo in there, how else will I get big enough to open the door?" Apollo began to worry.

The crumb of golden snackoo was tossed towards Apollo, and Apollo caught it. He was then told to look around and find a way. Prosecutor Gavin clearly felt like he had clearly helped enough for one day as he grabbed his guitar and started strumming relaxing tunes.

Apollo ate the small crumb in one bite. It hardly helped, as it only made him a tiny bit taller, but he supposed it was better than nothing. The slightly taller Apollo looked around to see what was around him in this strange world. From where he was, he could see something moving in the distance. Some sort of black spikes? Apollo couldn't make out what it was he was looking at as most of his view was blocked by obstacles still larger than him, but headed to the kitchen where he saw the movement.

Unfortunately, Apollo was still too small to navigate around the room properly. He soon bumped into none other than Kristoph Gavin. Like the others he had met in this world, he was not just a simple man standing before him, for he bore triangle shaped lilac ears and a furry lilac tail, giving him the appearance of a cat.

Unlike his caterpillar brother, this Gavin wanted to trick Apollo into going to wrong way. He told Apollo that turning right would be the right way to go, but only seconds later said that the correct way was actually left. Apollo became confused by this. Was he lying about it being right or left? Or maybe he was lying about both.

Deciding that he didn't have time to bother thinking about Gavin's bluffs, Apollo just walked straight forward in the direction he believed would be right even since he had left the windowsill. Apollo was right to not trust Gavin's directions as turning either way would have knocked him far off course from where he aimed to go.

Upon arrival in the kitchen, Apollo climbed up a chair and onto the table which was cluttered with teapots and teacups. A man sat opposite him, head resting on a tatty top hat, spiky hair facing the ceiling.

"Mr Wright?!" Apollo exclaimed as he stood before the much larger man. "What's wrong? You look kind of down."

Phoenix lifted his head, making it very clear that he was pouting. "Edgeworth hasn't come to my tea party," Phoenix mumbled.

"Edgeworth?" Apollo questioned. "That prosecutor who is also your childhood friend?"

Phoenix nodded. Apollo could see that Phoenix must have made an effort just for Mr Edgeworth considering he'd never seen Phoenix in a suit before, nor had he seen him take interest in tea. Then Apollo remembered that he was in a strange world and should stop expecting things to be normal.

Suggesting that maybe he was late did not help Phoenix at all. Apollo found himself useless at comforting Phoenix, but just as he was about to give up and start selfishly asking about golden snackoos, he heard a sound coming from one of the teapots.

Apollo inspected the nearby teapots one by one until he eventually came across one that contained a man dressed in burgundy clothing and had grey rabbit ears.

"Mr Wight, is this Mr Edgeworth?" Apollo asked as he helped the grumpy man out of the teapot.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix's face lit up.

Edgeworth didn't look pleased at all.

"I come to this tea party you set up and you accidently leave shrinking tea out? You really should learn how to treat your guests properly, Wright," Edgeworth lectured Phoenix.

"I guess you shouldn't help yourself to tea before the tea party officially begins then," Phoenix snickered.

"Whatever, Wright. Just give me some of that golden snackoo; I know you have one."

The mention of the golden snackoo immediately caught Apollo's attention.

"I imagine this young man would also like some of that golden snackoo," Edgeworth continued, "so you should give him some as a reward for saving me. You would have never found me trapped inside that teapot."

Phoenix handed pieces of golden snackoo to both Edgeworth and Apollo. As Apollo took a bite out of the golden snackoo, he began to grow and grow. He grew so big that he hit his head on the ceiling. Phoenix burst into hysterical laughter.

"Wright, you really shouldn't waste so much of a golden snackoo just to see someone hit their head off the ceiling," Edgeworth scolded Phoenix, although the mad man continued to laugh.

Edgeworth sighed, took a bite of golden snackoo to allow him to grow, then passed a cup of tea to Apollo, and told him to take a sip. This was the tea that Edgeworth had accidently drank that made him shrink. Apollo started getting smaller, but not too small. He had shrunk down to his normal height. Apollo thanked Edgeworth and went on his way.

The now correctly sized man could hear the sound of Edgeworth lecturing Phoenix about manners in the kitchen even as he approached the door to the office.

Apollo was nervous about entering the office. Shouldn't he need special permission to visit the queen? After everything he had done to get this far, Apollo was not going to back down due to nerves. He reached out and turned the handle of the office door.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside to see a large throne made out of golden snackoos. The queen was huge; if she were to stand up, she would surely hit her head on the ceiling, much like Apollo did earlier.

Opening the door fully, he could clearly see who the queen was. It was none other than Ema Skye. Due to the door being wide open, the queen also had a clear view of Apollo standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" The queen asked whilst flicking a normal snackoo at Apollo.

"Ouch," Apollo rubbed his arm where there flicked snackoo had hit him. "I'm just searching for a way to get out of here, please grant me permission to leave this place."

"Is there something wrong with my kingdom?" the queen asked, ready to flick another snackoo.

Apollo looked genuinely scared. "No, not at all. It's just that I don't belong here," he tried to explain.

The queen got satisfaction out of flicking her never ending snackoos at Apollo as she listened to him wince in pain at each hit. This lasted 5 minutes, and the queen soon grew bored. She decided to give permission for Apollo to return home on one condition. That condition being that he beats her in a snackoo eating contest. Whoever ate the most snackoos in one minute was the winner. To make it fair, she even drank some tea so that she'd shrink down to Apollo's size.

Once the contest began, it was clear that Ema was going to win and Apollo would be trapped in the strange world forever. Ema ate like some sort of beast who was never filled. Just the sight of the snackoos was making Apollo feel sick. After 40 seconds of stuffing his face with snackoos, Apollo collapsed, passed out on the floor.

Apollo opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Phoenix Wright who was calmly smiling down at him. Apollo realised he was lying on the sofa with the head rested on Phoenix's lap. Trucy appeared from behind Phoenix, wrapping her arms around her daddy in a loving hug.

"Polly, you're okay!" She spoke with relief, and she looked as if she had been crying.

"I told you he'd be fine," Phoenix smiled.

Apollo sat up too quickly, causing him to feel dizzy. He pressed the palm of his hand against his head.

"Urgh," Apollo moaned, "What happened?"

Trucy suddenly started apologising frantically. Needing a chance to calm down, Phoenix explained what had happened. The box that Trucy had trapped Apollo in was closed so tight that no oxygen could get in, causing Apollo to pass out. When Phoenix got home, he broke the box open as Trucy said he would. Apollo was still breathing alright, so Phoenix laid him down on his lap and waited for him to awaken.

Apollo decided not to tell Phoenix, Trucy or_ anyone_ about the dream he had. People would think he was crazy if he said he thought Trucy's magic had taken him to some strange world.


End file.
